


丸倉_杖道部主將意外的純情怎麼辦

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 丸倉
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 10





	丸倉_杖道部主將意外的純情怎麼辦

**Author's Note:**

> 丸山是棒球部的。
> 
> 大倉是杖道部主將。
> 
> 就只是想搞大倉。純車文。
> 
> #請配合27tv大倉的裝扮看  
#道服太🉑了  
#激情🐍了兩千字  
#丸山隆平我對不起你  
#關於袴的研究報告

傍晚十分的空中染著橙黃色雲朵，球場上的棒球部才剛結束鐵人般練習菜單。

丸山累的滿臉汗水，聽到教練終於下達解散命令，一直處於緊繃狀態的心情突然好了起來。

往常丸山都會跟著部員們一起離校的，卻突然想起來明日要交的作業本遺漏在教室，匆匆與其他部員道別。

經過杖道部的道場時，發現這個時間還有燈光透出，丸山想起來可能是同班的大倉還在，便想進去想打聲招呼。

丸山輕輕推開厚重木門，映入眼簾的是寬敞的道場，裡頭僅有一人在場，是大倉忠義。

高挑身材挺直的背脊，深藍色和服上衣襯著大倉白皙的膚色，下身穿著墨黑色的袴，姿態端正進行著揮杖練習。

大倉最近染紅的髮絲被隨意梳開散落在兩側臉旁，七分長度的道服袖口下是有些白嫩的雙臂，隨著揮動姿勢不斷展示著。明明是一身樸素土氣的練習服飾，看在丸山眼裡卻很煽情。

突然丸山肩上的體育包滑落地面，發出物體撞擊聲響。

持續專注練習的大倉被聲音嚇了一跳，回頭一看才發現是丸山。

"...什麼阿、マル。原來是你。" 大倉好沒氣的往丸山瞪了一眼。

"抱歉抱歉，我不是故意偷看的。" 丸山摸著自己軟軟的捲髮向大倉道歉。

"...所以找我有事？" 大倉停下動作把杖撐在手上問道。

"也沒什麼事。只是經過發現有燈，想著你在不在。" 丸山往旁邊的置物櫃上放上自己沉重的運動包。

"...喔。" 大倉走向丸山的方向打算擦擦汗喝口水，反正現在有丸山在自己也會分心。

大倉扭開水杯蓋子，大口灌起水來，纖細的脖頸隨著吞嚥喉結正上下滑動著。

因為剛才自主練習，大倉有些圓潤的臉頰紅撲撲透著健康緋紅色。

"...マル、幫我拿毛巾。" 大倉看著發楞的丸山下達命令，向平時那樣有點撒嬌的語氣說著，雖然他自己不這麼認為。

"！...嗷、好。" 丸山抓起大倉包上的白色毛巾準備遞給對方。

大倉邊喝著水邊用空著另一手準備接住。丸山突然不知道那根筋不對，又把手伸回去。

"我幫你擦？" 丸山說。

大倉小幅度歪了下頭表示不解，又隨他去的意思點點頭。

丸山輕捏住大倉的手腕，白嫩手臂上幾乎看不到任何汗毛，內側也不放過的擦拭乾淨。

大倉以為結束了正要給伸手接回，丸山卻繞到自己後方，開始擦著後頸汗滴。

就在大倉正奇怪丸山今天好反常的同時，一抹濕潤的熱度沾黏在後方。

"！" 大倉瞪圓了雙目回頭一看。

過近的距離與丸山隆平的眼神互相交會著。大倉臉頰一熱扭回頭躲著異常刺人的視線。

丸山看著大倉的反應膽子大了起來，而且眼前的耳朵彷彿沾著誘惑鮮紅。

緊接著是丸山舌面的觸感，舔著自己後方頸脖，就像剛才用毛巾擦拭一樣，過分仔細般舔著自己分泌出的汗滴。

"！マル、...很癢...。" 大倉往前縮了一下，丸山抓著大倉的雙臂上側，力道大到無法拒絕。

丸山什麼話都不說，像陌生人一樣的氣場讓人窒息。舔舐的動作卻又很溫柔。

大倉不知道怎麼脫離現在的窘境，只記得摀著自己小巧的臉蛋，算是作為抗議表現。

"ひ、！" 沿著頸處線條來到耳根，敏感的耳朵被丸山含在嘴邊。

在不制止不行。大倉抖著雙唇打算嚇止對方。

"あ、やっ、..." 大倉試圖躲避丸山的舌，卻被從後方抓著下顎又轉回來。

丸山熾熱的鼻息打在耳面，從耳骨到耳垂都不放過。

大倉從來不知道自己耳朵這麼敏感，近乎愛人之間的挑逗行為，大倉甚至感覺到自己勃起了，還好寬鬆的袴表面還看不出來。

"あ、、あっ、マル。別..舔了..." 下顎被對方抓著彷彿下一秒就能捏緊脖子，大倉用發軟的手指想掰開丸山。

"マル、...お願い、..." 奇異的感覺在體內竄著。

"やっ！" 丸山不知道什麼時候將手伸進大倉的道服衣襟內側，指腹揉捏起乳尖。

在大倉認知裡男生不該被玩弄著胸部，猛然退後一步想逃脫，才想到丸山在自己身後，反而讓自己貼著丸山的身軀。

臀部上方傳遞著硬度讓大倉立刻明白。丸山是認真的。

"マル、マル！...真的...別這樣..." 大倉真的嚇到了。眼框傳來痠澀感，眼淚似乎就要滴下。

"...大倉、... " 丸山欲言又止。手邊動作卻一刻不停，為了阻止大倉抵抗用一隻手緊緊纏著雙手腕，另一面手卻穿進袴的側面空隙。

袴的設計方便了丸山入侵，且由於穿著袴的習慣，並沒有穿著內褲。

丸山摸著光裸腿根，沒有著內褲的情況似乎更加鼓勵丸山。

股間處傳來丸山掌心燙熱。撫摸著大倉發硬的部位。

"あっ！あ、、、あ..." 大倉被固定住雙手，連遮掩住呻吟都無法。

"は、...マル、......うん、..." 丸山的手就像一條蛇執拗纏著自己的肉莖。

"...ん、は、、、は、" 長期專注於杖道之路的大倉，根本自己也沒有自慰過幾次。丸山熟練的手法讓大倉承受不了。

"や、マル、、、好難受..." 大倉甚至羞恥於說出自己想射的願望。

"...射出來、大倉。" 丸山手中的肉柱的顫動瀕臨極限。

"...う！、、、" 大倉腦中一片空白，射出慾望的舒服淹沒了感官。

腰腹上傳來拆卸布結的動靜，丸山正在努力跟自己綁緊緊的袴纏鬥。

"！マル、、、" 大倉知道丸山的意圖，軟了腳往前跌到木質地面上，自由的雙手阻止著丸山。

丸山很快抓到要訣，一層層拆開系結。大倉光裸的後大腿展現在眼前。

有些過長的上衣遮閉著臀部，丸山掀開下擺，手指沾著大倉的白液，往穴口方面前進。

大倉軟著腿只能些微移動，丸山掰開臀辦伸著指頭探了進去。

"ひ！...あ、あっ、ああん、、、" 體內被迫吞著丸山粗糙的手指。

丸山的手指毫不客氣的又戳又刺，肉壁傳來陣陣強烈刺激。

"...うっ、、、うん、あ、、" 大倉把自己埋在手臂間，臀部卻不知廉恥的翹著，甚至隨著丸山手指又扭又晃。

丸山覺得自己鼻血都要滴出來了，道服上衣完整的穿著，下方著袴卻被拆開後方。

明明是禁欲形象的杖道部主將，散發著色情魅力卻渾然不知。

"...は、、、あ！..." 丸山突然摸到了一個跟柔軟內側不一樣的點，戳壓著這處，大倉聲音高昂了起來。

強烈的快感傳遞真實，大倉全身像被泡水一樣，透著水光閃閃的汗液。

大倉隨著丸山指尖偷偷射了出來，黏膩的布料說明自己是舒服的。

丸山默默將手指取出，早就解開的棒球服下方露出粗大脹紅的莖柱。

掰開肉感臀瓣將自己抵在穴口。

"...マル、、、真的...不要....." 比手指熱度更高的部位頂在後方，大倉扭頭看著丸山，嘗試最後一次抗議。

"...大倉、...對不起...。" 丸山語畢，便將自己擠了進去。

"やっ！、あ、ああ、......." 肉壁被橕開的感覺傳出，肉穴感受著丸山的粗硬。

"ん、んっ、っ、、、うん、、、" 隨著晃動，腸壁似乎有自主意識般收縮著丸山的肉莖。

大倉看著眼前的地板，才知道自己持續分泌出淚水，而且是大量的淚液連著無法咬緊著唇邊灑出許多透明水液。

"...うん、、は、、、はっ、、" 大倉聽著自己的叫聲混著肉體拍打撞擊聲迴響在室內。

而且是杖道部的練習道場，平常部員都在此處練習的神聖場地，自己身為主將卻將道場用在不正當用途上。

意識到這點之後，大倉顫抖著雙手用盡最大力氣壓制住自己的嘴。

"...う、うん、、、" 

丸山聰明的知道大倉在想什麼，過分的讓肉體拍打聲響蔓延著，不減反增。

肉莖開拓著眼前的肉穴，軟嫩吞噬著自己，對方無法抑制收縮行為，丸山感到極度愉悅地快感。

"...あ、うん、、、あ、、" 大倉腿軟到要向前倒下，丸山粗暴抓回前方杖道部主將的腰側，更用力頂進。

"うん、、、マ、ル、、、マル、、、" 大倉放棄壓抑嘴部，開始被慾望淹沒般的叫著丸山的名字。

丸山幾乎整根抽出又狠狠插刺回去，讓抽插幅度達到極致。

"マル、うん、ん、、、う、、、うん、、" 彷彿惡夢般的夢境無法醒來，漫長過程讓大倉無法正常思考。

"...マル、、、快...一點。...會...有人... " 過分的羞恥感促使大倉祈求著丸山。不適當的場合讓大倉焦急起來。

丸山瀕臨極限，狠狠拍打著眼前肉穴。

"...うん、、、、" 丸山就這麼毫無預知的射出熱液，肉穴內被濕黏到一踏糊塗。

拔出發洩過後的肉莖，丸山湊上去親吻著大倉後頸與金色耳環。

最後看著紅腫的雙眼，低頭吻住大倉的唇瓣說，"...大倉、我、喜歡上你了...。" 

大倉想吐嘈順序搞錯了都沒力氣。

(了)

**Author's Note:**

> 🐍完希望可以到lofter給我一些小愛心跟評論嗷💞
> 
> #搜尋泥熊研究室


End file.
